


Everyone Knows About Your Sex Life

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misbehaving, Naughty, Nude Photos, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, a lot happens, all over the place tbh, babyboy Jisung, dance teacher Minho, jisung just wants attention, other character are minor to the plot tbh, they're crack heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jisung and Minho are living together finally and it's great and domestic, and they're just some boyfriends in love.





	Everyone Knows About Your Sex Life

**Author's Note:**

> So part two of How Many, like I said these are parts of a fic that I have written kinda just for myself but now I'm like what the hell lets post some shit and see how others like it.

_ “Babe when are you gonna be home?”  _ Jisung whines while laying on his bed hanging halfway off and upside down. His uniform undone several buttons and his belt unhooked too. 

 

_ “I’m at work Sung, I still have three more classes to teach. I probably won’t be home until later.”  _ Minho’s sounds exhausted it’s already around nine pm and Jisung just got out of practice from after school. He had to take the train since Minho wasn’t around and that got delayed which annoyed him more. 

 

_ “You’re killing me.”  _ Jisung rolls his eyes hoping Minho can feel how far back they just went. 

 

_ “Sorry I’m supporting our family you little shit.”  _ Min teases, he’s currently hiding in the tiny office he has at the dance studio. He’s only a part time teacher but he’s there often enough to have the office and practically be considered full time at this point. 

 

_ “Do you need some encouragement to get home then?”  _ Sungie bites his lower lip knowing exactly how to get his boyfriend home quicker. 

 

_ “Do not,”  _ Minho says sternly on the other end, knowing what Jisung is up to,  _ “You just know that if I send anything you’ll be home in twenty.”  _ Min can hear the smirk in Jisung’s voice and can already imagine what he’s going to be up to. 

 

_ “I’m teaching, if you send me your dick you won’t get mine.”  _ Minho shifts in his chair and gets up realizing he has to get to class now. 

 

_ “You’re no fun.”  _ Jisung audilby pouts, his fingers sliding down to his his shirt to unbutton the rest of it. 

 

_ “I’m being an adult for once babe, now go be a Goodboy and do your homework and wait until I get home.”  _ Minho goes to the handle. 

 

_ “I guess I can do that, see you later baby text me when you’re leaving.”  _ Jisung signs on the other end, is he going to what Minho said? No of course not. 

 

_ “I will, I love you,”  _

 

_ “Love you too.”  _

 

Jisung then hangs up and gets right down to business. 

 

Minho on the other hand heads off to teach his next class, his students probably Sungie’s age and a little younger. He bumps the door open with his hip and walks in, sliding his phone into his pocket. 

 

His students smile and wave to him as he walks in and thankfully class goes on as normal. 

 

He still has one more after this, some of the guys coming up to talk to him afterwards. Like they usually do, some just to ask for more lessons some to try and flirt with him. 

 

“Hyung, I was wondering if I could talk to you once your last class was done?” One boy smiles up at him, they’re both all sweaty from the class, this one is always trying to talk to him. 

 

“I have some time between classes right now, what’d you need?” Min feels his phone go off in his pocket, knowing it’s probably Sungie. 

 

“I, um...was just wondering…” He trails off staring down at the ground. 

 

Minho grabs his phone sighing heavily, he sees it is Jisung and also sees it’s a picture. Shaking his head slightly he doesn’t dare open it. 

 

“I’m sorry what?” Min looks up from his phone realizing the kid was still talking. 

 

“I, I wanted to know if there was a possibility that I could get some more classes, I’ve been trying like hell to get better at our new routine but I can’t get the steps down.” He stutters. Minho smiles, “oh yeah sure, here's my number just text me when you’re available and I’ll give you my schedule too.” Min hands his phone over forgetting about the message from Sungie at the moment. 

 

“Oh, thank you! I’ll text you my schedule once I get home.” The kid blushes deeply, Minho smiles softly. 

 

“Alright, I’ll see you next class okay?” Min hums and then walks away sending the boy a wink out of habit. He could actually feel the punch that would have landed on his shoulder from Jisung if he was here. 

 

Walking away he grabs his phone again and opens the message from Sungie. 

 

He lets out a loud groan, the picture shows him with his big glasses on his uniform half unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. His legs spread and on his knees with his tight sheer briefs on. 

 

The message below reading,  _ ‘my dick is completely covered”  _ Minho takes in a deep breath shaking his head. 

 

_ ‘You’re asking for it.’  _

 

He sends back quickly, and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky with Jisung but he did, and everyday he’s thankful they met. 

 

He feels his phone go off again, Min shakes his head trying to ignore it. But can’t resist the temptation and grabs his phone again. This one is much more r rated. 

 

Jisung now is on all fours, his back arched pretty, lower lip between his teeth. His briefs are now pulled down and a shiny jem is placed between his cheeks showing off his entrance. 

 

Minho leans against the wall, letting out a sigh, Jisung will be the death of him. 

 

“Hyung! You forgot your bag!” Min jumps at the voice quickly locking his phone, his head snapping up to see who the hell is yelling. 

 

Same kid as before, “oh thanks, would have completely forgotten.” He takes the bag and smiles again, feeling like maybe he shouldn’t have given this kid his number. 

 

His next class comes and goes as normal Min is able to get home to jisung around eleven. 

 

“Sungie baby!” He calls while setting his bag down on the floor of his apartment. When there’s no answer he raises his brows and walks further into the small space. 

 

He’s in his junior year of college and was finally able to get his own place and move out of the dorm building. But by his own space it’s turned into Sungie’s space too, how his freshmen in college boyfriend managed to wiggle himself into his bed every night he has no idea. But now he’s here and he’s staying. 

 

“Babe?” Min swings into the living room from the kitchen still no jisung, he goes into their room and shakes his head. His tiny boyfriend fast asleep, his glasses crooked and uniform shirt haphazardly still on. His bottom half bare and curled under him.  

 

“Tired yourself out huh?” Min murmurs, he throws his phone on the bed next to Sungie. Minho kneels on the bed and grasps his ankle pulling one leg out straight. 

 

Sungie lets out a little whine, “Baby boy...come here.” Minho grabs his other leg and pulls both of them out flat. He notices dried lube and other substances on his stomach and thighs. 

 

“You were just having a whole lot of fun without me.” Minho spreads his thighs slightly to find that he’s still plugged up there Too. 

 

“Min…?” Jisung mumbles his legs trying to curl back up, but Minho doesn’t allow it. His arms are wrapped around himself too, “come to bed baby.” The younger pouts doing grabby hands. 

 

“Oh so now you wanna go to sleep?” Min raises his brows and pulls him further down their bed. 

 

“Hmhm.” Jisung grabs at the sheets trying to stay in his warm spot. 

 

“I don’t think so babydoll.” Minho turns his face and kisses him sweetly, Sungie hums his eyes fluttering open for a second. “But hmm sleepy.” 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have sent me those naughty pictures while I was at work. Then we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Minho spreads his thighs again and wiggles the plug. Jisung jumps, his thighs closing, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to tease you a little Min. But I’m sleepy now.” 

 

The younger crawls into his lap face nuzzling into his neck, “I’ll let you fuck me all you want in the morning.” He whispers biting his ear, “you can fuck my thighs too.” He adds and Min groans and kisses the side of his head. “And if we can’t I’ll suck you dry.” He murmurs now biting against his neck and licking the small mark he made. 

 

“Sounds like a plan, let's get you cleaned up.” Min gets up and goes to get a towel and a change of clothes. 

 

Jisung hums and cuddles back into the blankets, he feels his phone go off and lifts his head going to see who’s texting him right now. 

 

His eyes land on the phone making the noise and he checks to see who is texting Min at this time of night. His heart stops in his chest, upon seeing the message. 

 

_ “Maybe you could give me some other lessons too?”  _ Sent along with a picture of some guy lifting his shirt up and showing off the tip of his cock from a pair of sweatpants. 

 

“What’re you looking at babe?” Minho asks seeing Sungie with his phone in his hand. 

 

“Who have you been giving lessons to?” Jisung asks his eyes looking up at his boyfriend. 

 

“Bunch of kids, Why?” Min looks over at him reading his expression. 

 

“Well one of them wants to learn how to suck your dick.” The younger’s voice is flat eyes narrowed. Minho takes his phone and his eyes get wide. 

 

“Holy shit, babe you know I haven’t been talking to him like that, or at all.” Minho says throwing his phone down instantly. 

 

“Well I figured, not to be a little self centered but if you were cheating on me you’d be a dumb Bitch Magee since I’m great.” Min laughs at his words and pulls him to the end of the bed, their lips meeting again. 

 

“I would never babydoll, I couldn’t ask for anyone better than you. I gave that guy my number after class today because he told me he wanted extra lessons for the new routine. If I’d known this was what his plan was I wouldn’t have given it to him.” Minho kisses him again and again, it’s Sungie however who pulls him down to their bed, pushing him on his back. 

 

“I’m not feeling very tired anymore.” He whispers while kissing down Min’s neck, his teeth catching a sensitive part. He sucks hard wanting to make marks all over his boyfriend. 

 

“No?” 

 

“Not in the slightest.” Jisung moves to the other side of his neck, kissing and biting his nails scratching his his chest through his shirt. 

 

“Good, do what you want baby.” Minho pulls back and takes his shirt off letting Jisung move all over his chest and body. 

 

He bites, and scratches, sucking hard in many different places. Some above the collar and some below. 

 

Rarely does Sungie get control over what they’re up to for the night. Right now though Min is giving it to him without question. The younger boy wanting to claim what’s his. 

 

Jisung grabs his chin and smashes their lips back together, “who is he?” He growls against him, hands going into his hair, giving it a slight tug. 

 

“I just told you babe.” Min hisses slightly as another section of his neck gets bitten hard. He grabs Jisung’s bare hips and pulls them together a little harsher. 

 

“Clearly he thought it would have been okay to send that to you.” Jisung pulls back his eyes looking a little pissed. 

 

“Babe I haven’t done anything with him, why would I? He’s one of my students nothing else.” Min takes his face in his hands, forcing the younger to look at him. 

 

“I promise you, you’re my one and only babydoll, you have been for almost two years.” Minho kisses him again, over and over again. 

 

“I know, I just….” Sungie trails off, “come here,” Minho pulls his lower lip with his teeth, “I’m yours, only yours.” 

 

The younger boy pushes his boyfriend to his back, he pushes his shirt off all the way and rolls his hips forward letting out of soft moan, he leans forward,  biting down on his ear too. Hands on his chest, thighs tensing up. 

 

“Show me.” His words go right to Minho’s cock, he flips them over with ease. Their tongues pushing together. The kisses are feverish, to the point where Jisung can barely keep up, his hands running over the entirety of Minho’s back. 

 

The elder hums, his hips rolling down into Sungie’s a soft moan coming past his lips already. He shuts his eyes and tips his head back, lower lip between his teeth as Minho starts marking up his neck and chest. 

 

“I love you so much.” Minho whispers between bites and kisses down his body. “I love you too,” jisung tugs his hair, wrapping a leg around his waist slowly arching his back up. 

 

“How many times?” Min then rocks back pulling his legs apart. 

 

“How many times what?” Sungie pushes his glasses back up his nose, Minho starts kissing his knees and thighs, his fingers tracing shapes to his skin. 

 

“How many times did you touch yourself while I was at work?” Minho bites his inner thigh, closer to his member, Jisung’s breath hitches, his hands grabbing the sheets. 

 

“Enough to make me tired.” Jisung whispers his back arching a little. 

 

“Tell me,” Min bites again and then moves the plug inside his boyfriend causing the younger to let out a little whine. 

 

“Only twice, I promise.” Minho hums, “twice? That means you’re up for a few more times baby boy.” Jisung gasps as Min leans down and licks his cock base to tip, fingers wrapped around the jem plug inside him, moving it slowly in circles. 

 

Sungie hits his foot against the bed, lower lip between his teeth. 

 

“Yes please,” He whispers head lolling to the side. 

 

“Such good manners.” Minho whispers against his skin, he pulls the plug out and slides his tongue inside. The muscle pushing in and then pulling out at a slow pace. 

 

Jisung moans softly, his knees bending more and eyes fluttering shut. Min puts his hand on his member and starts slowly pumping it too, in time with his tongue moving in and out. 

 

“Fuck babe-“ Sungie groans loud, his toes curling already, he grips the sheets, but then changes gears and grabs Minho’s hair, he bucks his hips up a little and feels a slap on his thigh. 

 

“Keep still.” Min snaps, “sorry,” Jisung whispers, sweat starting on his forehead already. He grips his boyfriend’s hair, trying to keep his hips still. 

 

Minho takes his mouth away and starts sucking on his inner thighs again. Tongue flicking across the bite marks. Jisung shakes under him, little whimpers coming from him. 

 

“Min-please…” He trails off, hands tugging his hair more, hips pushing up again. 

 

Minho hums and slides two fingers inside of him, Jisung moans his back arching instantly. “This what you wanted love?” 

 

“For the moment.” He giggles letting out a deep sigh after as a third is pushed in instantly. 

 

“Min, fuck, easy babe.” Jisung groans, “too much baby?” Minho looks up seeing slight discomfort on his face. 

 

“Hmm, Just use some lube.” Sungie reaches around the bed and finds the bottle passing it down to Minho. He kisses his thighs a little more gentle this time, “I love you.” He murmurs softly. 

 

“I love you too.” Jisung suddenly has lips on his again, he hums happily, kissing his boyfriend is one of his favorite things to do. He wraps his arms around his neck wanting him closer. 

 

Minho pops the cap open and rubs the lube between his fingers. Warming it up best he can. He then slides the two back in, Jisung moans his mouth falling open. Allowing the older to slide his tongue in.

 

A soft gasp leaves his mouth as Minho gets the third in no problem now. “Better?” 

 

“Hmhm, keep going I want you.” Jisung bites his lower lip and then grabs for Min again, wanting his lips back on his. Minho spreads his digits and Sungie arches up again. 

 

“Oh yeah baby?” The older boy teases softly, he kisses him sparingly, making Jisung trail after his mouth. “Stop teasing please.” Sungie whimpers. 

 

“Oh and you ask so nicely...you teased me so much earlier, I can’t get a little revenge?” Minho bites his neck. 

 

“You can in the morning, just please Lino, I don’t want teasing right now.” The look in Jisung’s eyes is what gets him, “okay babydoll, no teasing.” Minho removes his fingers then and moves back. Jisung sits up, pushing him to his back. 

 

The smaller boy rids him of his jeans fairly quickly, hands diving into his boxers suddenly. Min groans, eyes falling shut. 

 

“Y-you’re mine, nobody else’s.” Jisung whispers his voice shaking. 

 

“all yours baby,” Minho tips his head back while grabbing a handful of his boyfriend’s hair. He can’t stop himself from petting down by his neck, messing his hair up the most there. 

 

Sungie wraps his lips around him, eyes fluttering shut as a familiar sense of submissiveness takes over his mind and body. He feels the soft pushes on the back of his head and lets his jaw relax allowing Minho to thrust up with ease. His tip hitting the back of his throat. Jisung moans around him eyes practically rolling back. 

 

He pulls off for just a second, eyes watering already, he looks up and makes eye contact. 

 

“You’re such a good boy Sungie.” Minho whispers his hand passing through his bangs. 

 

“Only for you.” He takes him back into his mouth, sucking hard. Minho moans, “Yeah you are.” He mumbles his fingers going into his mouth to keep himself partly quiet. They get enough noise complaints with them just randomly yelling throughout the day. 

 

He’s not normally loud but something about now is just making it impossible for him to keep quiet. 

 

Sungie picks up pace drastically, “Babe hold on,” Minho pulls him off, bringing him up so their lips meet again, “you’re gonna make me cum.” He giggles against his mouth. 

 

Jisung bites his lower lip and sucks hard on his neck again hips rolling down on him aggressively now. 

 

“Okay, okay Sungie, settle these cute hips down for a second.” Minho grabs the lube again and slicks himself up and then guides him down. Jisung throws his head back nearly flinging his glasses off in the process. 

 

“You’re so cute.” He teases while fixing the round frames. Jisung bites his lower lip again trying to adjust, “don’t call me cute when I’m sitting on your dick.” 

 

“You are,” Minho reaches up and pinched both sides of his nipples making the younger buck forward and let out a loud moan. 

 

“Shhh baby boy, you can only scream when we’re at yours.” 

 

“That was not me screaming...and you know it.” He gets up on his knees better and sets his arms on his shoulders locking their lips as he slowly grinds down. The two of them panting into each other’s mouths. 

 

“You’re lucky we’re not at yours, this situation would be much different.” Minho grabs his hair hard making his head fall back and his thighs shake slightly. 

 

“What’s stopping you then?” Jisung raises his brows, he’s suddenly slammed down making a high pitched moan come from him, the pace gets rougher and more intense as the minutes go by. Jisung having to bite down on Minho’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. 

 

“Fuck, pl-please Min…” He rambles thighs feeling like jello. Minho refuses to flip them, just fucking Jisung down on him hard. 

 

“What’re you pleading for?” The elder asks while grabbing his chin. 

 

“Wanna come, please, need it, want yours too.” He mumbles, arms wrapped fully around Minho’s neck. Face buried in his hair now. 

 

Min hums wanting to edge him a little bit more, he shifts his hips so he’s avoiding his prostate now. Sungie whines, “you’re mean.” He pulls his hair making his head fall back and kisses him hard. 

 

It’s all tongue, the two of them just licking at each other, tasting the other their tongues. Jisung tried to get his jello thighs to work, lifting his hips more for the angle he’s looking for. Minho however does not let him in the slightest. 

 

“Please Lino, I need it, want you to fill me up.” Jisung begs, his nails scraping down Min’s chest. Causing a sharp hiss to come from the older boy. 

 

“You really want it hmm? Really begging tonight.” Jisung just whines in response, his eyes fluttering shut but hands gripping his hair hard. 

 

Minho strokes him in time with his thrusts causing Sungie to completely lose it, he bucks hard and bites his shoulder with practically animal intensity. He cums between them painting both their chests white, breathing heavy. 

 

Min isn’t far behind him, the whimpers and whines coming from Jisung send him over the edge. The two panting against each other, hips rolling lazily. 

 

“Why was that the most vanilla we’ve been in months but the hardest I’ve came in weeks?” Jisung groans, not moving from his spot yet, just laying against Min’s chest and shoulder. Lazily tracing shapes to his red striped back. 

 

“Probably because you were fueled by possession and anger.” Min kisses his shoulder and then his cheek. “Hmm gonna lift you, okay?” 

 

“Hmm.” The younger hums and then whines as he’s suddenly empty. But that’s only for a second, Minho pushing the plug back inside him. 

 

“Come here.” Jisung lays down and wraps them both in the blankets. Minho curls up behind him, kissing his shoulders and neck. 

 

“Not even gonna let me clean?” 

 

“Why clean when we’re just gonna get worse in the morning?” Sungie giggles and leans back to kiss him again. Minho rolls his eyes as he wraps his arms tightly around his waist. 

 

“Let me see my phone love.” Min murmurs against his skin. Jisung reaches for it and sees there’s other messages, Minho however goes right to Snapchat seeing who added him. Low and behold it’s the same kid. 

 

So he does the first thing that pops into his head, he pulls Sungie’s head back and kisses him long and lovingly. All while taking a picture. 

 

“That should tell him to fuck off.” He murmurs while licking the side of Jisung’s neck. It makes him squeal, “Hey, cut it out.” He giggles while sliding a hand back into his hair. 

 

Minho smiles and bites softly, he looks up and starts taking a video. He sucks hard on his neck again, and then moves to kiss the side of his head too. 

 

“I love you.” Minho murmurs, Jisung giggles more, rolling over to kiss him on the lips. 

 

“I love you too.” He ends the video and posts both on his story. 

 

“What was all that for?” Jisung asks while nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s neck, the fact he was actually tired as fuck before all of this hitting him finally. 

 

“Just showing everyone I’m off the market,” Minho kisses him again, more gentle this time. 

 

“Hmm,” Sungie hums, his eyes fluttering shut. Min finds himself pressing kisses to his hair and face. Arms tight around him. 

 

It doesn’t take long for either one of them to fall asleep, both their bodies worn out completely. 

 

*

 

“Shit-“ Jisung wakes up to his alarm scaring the shit out of him, Minho too, both of them jumping up. 

 

“Why do you have an alarm on? You don’t have class till later babe.” Minho whines loud while shoving his head under a pillow. 

 

“I have our costume fitting today, shit.” The younger boy jumps out of bed and flies into the shower, leaving Minho with a cold empty space next to him. 

 

He rolls over actually checking the time and groans loud. “It’s literally seven am. Why is your fitting so freaking early!?” Min yells knowing Jisung will be able to hear him. 

 

“It was the only time that could fit everyone’s schedules. I forgot about it when I got home!” Jisung yells back, his voice muffled by the door and water separating them. 

 

Minho sighs and yanks their blankets up to his chin, hiding his head under the pillow again. He starts drifting off again until he hears Jisung come back in the room. He’s got one towel covering his head another wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Hmm, guess the morning isn’t that bad.” Min smirks while looking his boyfriend up and down. Jisung takes the towel from his head, “stop staring weirdo.” 

 

He quickly starts looking for his clothes to put on, “not a uniform day hot stuff?” Min asks seeing his boyfriend is pulling on his jeans. 

 

“I don’t actually have class until noon, I’m not going in my uniform.” Jisung grabs concealer and color corrector off his side of Minho’s vanity quickly applying it to the most prominent love bites littering his neck. 

 

Although Sungie is in college he got accepted into this hot shot music place. They’re super progressive in some areas, but others like their strict dress code, and insane code of conduct not so much. 

 

“You’re not gonna get shot for dressing in Street clothes?” Min sits up the blanket falling off the front of him. Jisung hums his eyes on his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

“No, we’re not in classes.” Sungie bites his lower lip, setting his concealers down for a second. He walks over and straddles him, lifting his face so their lips connect. Min slides his fingers through his wet hair humming softly. 

 

“You promised several things last night baby boy.” Minho murmurs his fingers trailing down Sungie’s toned body, “Yeah I know, you’re just gonna have to wait though.” He kisses him again and then goes to get up. Min however grabs his hand and pulls him back down. 

 

“You take it out?” He whispers while undoing Jisung’s jeans he just put on. 

 

“Why would I do that?” Sungie lifts his brows and takes Min’s hand from his pants. He leans forward and bites his lip, “You be careful babyboy,” Minho grips his ass. 

 

Jisung whines softly, “Don’t Get me all riled up before I have to go.” He successfully gets out of his grip and goes to finish getting ready. 

 

He puts in his contacts and puts on some eyeliner, Min laying back down wrapping himself in the blankets again. “You all covered?” The elder asks while putting his face in the pillows. 

 

“Yeah I think so, does my sweater cover my neck?” 

 

Minho rolls over and sees how Sungie now is in a white sweater with a black hood that comes around the front too and bunch at his neck. 

 

“Yeah you’re good, come here.” Minho pulls him down again and kisses him gently. 

 

“I love you.” He whispers against him. 

 

“I love you too, I won’t be gone for long.” Sungie pulls away and grabs his bag off the floor. 

 

“Hmhm.” Min rolls over again, already going back to sleep. 

 

*

Sungie heads to school going to the performing arts center. The train wasn’t held up this morning so he was only about ten minutes late. 

 

“So where’ve you been?” Changbin asks seeing Jisung finally walk through the doors. 

 

“I’m only ten minutes late give me a break Bin.” Sungie throws his bag down and jumps up on the stage with everyone else. 

 

“Maybe if you didn’t stay up all night fucking you’d be on time.” He rolls eyes, “it wasn’t all night, trust me if it was I wouldn’t be here at all.” 

 

“You’re so gross.” 

 

“I think you’re jealous.” Sungi gives his big gummy smile 

 

“I hate you.” Bin gives him a small push making them both laugh. They then continue on with their fitting, everyone there yawning and groaning about how early it is. 

 

*

 

“Are you actually going back to your place after or you going to Minho’s?” Chan asks, him Sungie and Changbin going to get coffee. 

 

“Probably going to Minho’s, Why?” 

 

“Why Don’t you two just move in together actually?” Bin sits down at the small table the other two following behind. 

 

“Because one someone has to look after my house for my mom when she’s away, and two…” he trails off, looking anywhere but them. 

 

“You guys have been together for a while now, and you practically live together now.” Chan takes a drink, “Yeah I know.” Jisung runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“So, what’s holding you back?” 

 

“I don’t know, we don’t really talk about this kind of stuff. Things just happen, you guys know that. I mean sheesh we just started dating one day, neither one of us even asked the other out. We talk about a lot of stuff but like neither one of us ever put labels.” Sungie shrugs, the thought of moving in with Min has crossed his mind a lot but never to ask or anything. 

 

“You guys are boyfriends though, that’s a label.” Changbin points out. 

 

“Well Yeah, Why do you guys care? You and Felix have been together just as long as Minho and I, Why aren’t you two moved in together?” Jisung raises his brows at Changbin. 

 

He blushes trying to hide his face, “me and Felix are a lot different from you and Minho.” 

 

“He means they don’t have crazy sex like you two.” Chan snorts, “Why does everyone have this idea that we have crazy sex?” 

 

“Because you do.” Chan continues to tease him, “how would you know? Have you been sneaking in our room and watching?” 

 

“Your neck and the rest of your body give us a pretty good idea about what you two get up to.” Changbin mumbles. 

 

“Oh and the snaps you guys post all the time, I’ve seen you fucked out way too much.” Chan asks, Jisung sighs putting his head down on the table. 

 

“Either way, our sex lives are probably a lot different, but you and Lix are just as close as me and Minho. Why haven’t you guys moved in?” 

 

“Because Lix is like, a baby still, he likes living in his dorm but he likes going home to his parents still too. He wouldn’t want to.” 

 

“Have you asked?” Jisung lifts his head now, “no, but I don’t have to, I know he wouldn’t want to yet.” 

 

“See that’s why you’re different, you and Minho since you guys started dating have practically lived together. And you guys are literally open about everything with each other. Bin and Lix have never lived together and you know aren’t as, open.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Changbin narrows his eyes. 

 

“It means Jisung could go to Minho right now and be like, ‘babe we should go and move to the middle of nowhere right now.’ And Min would be like damn I’m down but why. And if you did that with Lix or Lix did that with you you both would be like ‘what the fuck no.’” Chan tries to explain. 

 

“I mean it’s probably because we’re both just like kinda what happens, happens.” Jisung shrugs again, “but anyway back to the original question, why did you want to know if it was going back to Min’s?” 

 

“Oh well I was wondering because of the fact you practically live there and all so that was me covertly seeing if you guys moved in together.” Chan smiles cheekily.

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “you’re annoying, we haven’t moved in together completely, and so what if we did? It really would not change anything.” Changbin and Chan share a look, Jisung raises his brows, “do you two know something I don’t?” 

 

“No no, of course not,” 

 

“Why do I feel like you’re lying?” 

 

“We’re not, um, we gotta get back to the dorms to change for class, see you later Sungie.” The two then get up abruptly leaving the younger boy completely stunned. 

 

“What the fuck?” He mumbles to himself, he slides his headphones in and grabs his bag and coffee. Starting to head back to the train station. 

 

He turns his music loud and walks along the path, his eyes mostly down but occasionally looking up at other students that walk by him. 

 

One of the times he looks up he realizes he’s about two steps from running straight into someone. The guy turns around right at the wrong time and Sungie tries his best to avoid him but can’t. They both go crashing to the ground Jisung’s eyes getting huge. 

 

“Oh I’m so sorry I had my music in and wasn’t paying attention.” Jisung scrambles to help the kid pick up all his things. “It’s fin-“ the kid goes to speak but then stops, eyes widening. 

 

“You okay? You didn’t like hit your head or anything right?” He takes his hands making sure he’s okay. 

 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine...what’s your name?” The kid straightens up suddenly, “Jisung, what’s yours?”  

 

“Hyunjin, you go here?” They somehow start walking together after their collision. Hyunjin apparently staring at him with a doe eyed gaze. 

 

“Yeah, I had a fitting this morning but no class till later so no uniform.” He laughs while looking down slightly, he literally feels so bad for nearly killing this guy. But also a little uneasy. He knows the look Hyunjin is giving him. It’s the same one he used to crave before Minho. He wanted to be paid attention to badly by guys any of them. And they for sure did pay attention to him just not always with the purest intentions. 

 

When you’re small and particularly cute like Jisung it does attract attention. Especially when you’re loud, talented and throw all action to the wind constantly. 

 

“What’s your major?” Hyunjin asks his arms wrapping around his book again. 

 

“Oh um, I double major in producing and vocal, and I minor in dance. What about you?” He’s flirting, or trying to. Sungie realizes.  

 

“Me? I’m a dance major, I’m not that good though,” he looks to the ground shyly. If Jisung himself wasn’t a total bottom bitch he’d think Hyunjin being all timid would be cute. Minho would for sure and probably Chan would too. 

 

“Well you had to be to get in here, so I know you’re lying.” Sungie laughs softly, he looks ah the other guy, he’s taller than him and is actually really pretty. 

 

“I guess so, I take lessons at a studio like half an hour from here too so maybe I’ll get better.” 

 

“I’m sure you’re great, I gotta go or I’m gonna miss my train back home. It was nice meeting your Hyunjin!” Jisung squeezes his hand and then runs toward the station realizing he’s late once again. He looks back to see Hyunjin standing with the same big eyed gaze. 

 

He runs the whole way there, out of breath once he hits his platform. Just in time. 

 

Minho on the other hand still hasn’t moved from bed, Sungie’s been gone for two hours and that was two more hours of being able to knock out. 

 

However he has class at 10 so now he has to actually get up and make himself presentable. Slowly he drags himself in the shower and just stands there for most of it. Sungie should be home soon so his peace and quiet is going to be disrupted soon. 

 

“Babe!” He spoke too soon. 

 

“In the shower!” Min calls back, deciding he should probably actually wash now. 

 

“Babe Chan and Bin are acting weird and I nearly killed this guy by accident.” Jisung busts into the bathroom making the elder jump. 

 

“You’ve had quite the day and it’s only nine.” He says while tipping his head back under the water. 

 

“Tell me about it once I have clothes on Okay?” Minho looks at him pulling the curtain back for a second. Sungie jumps up and kisses his lips quickly and then leaves the room most likely to put his uniform on. 

 

Min is only in the shower a few more minutes, when he walks into their room he finds Jisung pulling his slacks up and fixing his hair. 

 

“You’re pretty.” Minho smiles and kisses his cheek, “now tell me about what happened.” 

 

“Well Chan was acting weird, they both were, they were being really nosy about  _ us.  _ Wanting to know if we actually moved in together and shit.” 

 

“Well do you wanna?” Min asks casually. 

 

“I practically live here already.” Sungie giggles. 

 

“I know but like, do you wanna actually?” They turn to face each other, “that’s a silly question.” The younger rolls his eyes, “Okay…” 

 

“Yes obviously you dummy.” Jisung teases him and wraps his arms around his neck, “course I wanna live with you.” 

 

“I figured as much but I’m just making sure.” Min kisses him softly, “Why do you think they were asking?”

 

“Well Chan was acting like we’d change for some reason. It’s not like we’re planning a wedding or some shit.” Minho laughs at his words, “I wouldn’t be popping the question until we’re both out of school hot stuff.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say yes until we are babe.” Jisung rolls his eyes. Minho kisses him again and then hits his bum gently, “finish getting dressed and tell me how you nearly killed someone.” 

 

“Oh so I was walking and had my headphones in and so I wasn’t paying attention. Next thing I knew, I was running into someone and I knocked them straight on their ass. I felt so bad I managed to hit all his books out of his arms.” Jisung groans softly he starts buttoning up his shirt and chooses a cardigan instead of the heavier jackets for the class. 

 

“Poor guy was trying to flirt with me so badly afterwards.” Jisung snorts, Minho hums, he pulls a random t shirt over his head and his jeans up his legs. 

 

“And you let him? That’s mean Sung.” Min teases. 

 

“Funny coming from you, mr. flirts with everyone he sees.” Jisung turns around to face his boyfriend, “I not flirt with everyone I see.” The elder narrows his eyes. 

 

“You got a dick pic from a student, probably because you smiled at him or said he was pretty.” Jisung isn’t mad, honestly he’s used to it. He learned early one Minho has a really flirty personality, that’s just who he is and Sungie wouldn’t ask him to change that about himself because that’s just not right. 

 

“Okay maybe I’m a flirt, but I didn’t with him, that literally was out of left field.” 

 

Minho pulls on his green sweater and a beanie. 

 

“You look like an egg when you where those.” Jisung teases, before Minho can smack his ass he runs off into the kitchen. 

 

“I swear you ask to get beat every morning.” The older boy mumbles, now having a baseball cap on instead of the beanie. This one happens to be Jisung’s with three hoops hanging off the bill. 

 

“No I don’t.” Jisung leans against the counter his arms stretching out to grab the other side as his stomach touches the cold surface in a big stretch. Minho comes up behind him and gives him a harsh smack on the ass making him yelp. 

 

“Ow!” 

 

“You were asking for it.” Minho says smugly making a cup of coffee for himself. 

 

“Was not.”

 

“Don’t poke your ass out on the counter I fuck You on all the time then.” Jisung grabs his heart like he was just shot. 

 

“Okay but, I have a question.” Sungie hops up on the counter leaning back on his hands. Minho hums and gets two bowls down for breakfast food to go inside. 

 

“What’s that?” The older boy looks up at him, standing to the side of his legs instead of between them. He grabs some cereal from the cabinet between Sungie’s legs pouring some for both of them. 

 

“Why does everyone think we have such a crazy sex life?” Minho nearly chokes to death on the few pieces of dry cereal he tossed into his mouth. 

 

“Please don’t die I can’t take care of your cats on my own babe.” Sungie giggles while patting his back. 

 

“Well people think that because most people are boring. We could be into much more wild shit, babe.” 

 

“I’m not saying I think we do,” 

 

“Who said we do?” 

 

“Bin and Chan…” 

 

“Well Changbin And Felix are vanilla as fuck the only toy Bin even owns is a tiny vibrator, so his idea of wild is probably the fact I give you hickies above your collar all the time.” Minho laughs, he grabs the milk from the fridge. 

 

“And id put money on that Chan is just jealous, he’s probably a kinky bitch and too afraid to tell Jeongin because he’s a baby.” 

 

“I mean yeah, that’s pretty much what I told Changbin when he tried saying some shit to me.” 

 

“What’d he say? I’ll tell Felix when I got to class today his boyfriend-“ 

 

“Hey he wasn’t mean, don’t go telling Lix anything he’s a baby too.” 

 

Minho rolls his eyes, “you’re a day older than him, that makes you a baby too by your logic.” 

 

Jisung gives him a look, “there’s a huge difference between me and Felix and you know it.” Min smirks, “Yeah there is.” He slides between his legs and pulls him to the edge pressing their hips together. Lips not touching but close. 

 

“Speaking of our sex lives, if my memory serves me right, you owe me something, beautiful.” Minho grabs his chin, making their eyes lock, foreheads pressed together. 

 

Sungie’s eyes flicker to the clock on the wall, “you have class in half an hour.” 

 

“Yeah and?” Jisung giggles at his answer and dives in to kiss him harder. 

 

After several minutes of intense making out on the counter they’re both breathless. Their breakfast forgot about. Minho has jisung laying on his back lips moving along his stomach having untucked the shirt he just pushed inside his slacks. 

 

Sungie pulls him back up to his lip, fingers threaded into his hair giving it small tugs. He pulls back, making Minho’s lower lip snap back against his teeth. 

 

“Want it here or in the car?” He whispers their eyes locked. 

 

“Oh baby, you give me a choice? You’re such a Good Boy.” Minho giggles and pulls him off the counter picking him up with ease. 

 

“Only for you.” Sungie mumbles while setting his feet down on the floor and pushes Minho against the counter now. 

 

“Shit, I still have to drive you to school too, guess the car it is.” Min smirks and pulls away for a second. Jisung giggles and grabs his backpack following Minho to their shoe rack. 

 

Their lips stay connected almost all the way down the stairs of their apartment, a clash of teeth and tongue. 

 

“You know I just realized this might be a bad idea.” Minho whispers while they get in the car. 

 

“Why? I’ve given you head before while you’re driving.”

 

“First we’re not doing it while I’m driving we nearly crashed last time. And second because you’re gonna be horny for the rest of the day now.” 

 

“Literally I’m horny all day normally.” Min rolls his eyes, “more than usual dummy.” As he says this Jisung jumps into his lap, slamming their lips back together. Min sets his hands on his hips but only for a second. 

 

“I have class, get back in your seat and be a good boy.” He practically growls. Sungie whines but does as he’s told, “so now you’re not even gonna let me?” He pouts. 

 

“Did I say that?” Minho tilts his chin and they lock eyes again. 

 

“No…” 

 

“Alright then.” Minho heads to Sungie’s school, always dropping him off first he parks way in the back of the visitors lot. The second they are Jisung is hitting the bar under Min’s seat to make his chair practically fly into the back seat. 

 

“You’re not even getting fucked and you’re so eager.” Min chuckles as Jisung kisses down his neck his hand already palming at his member through his jeans. 

 

“Just Want you really bad.” Jisung whispers, his fingers gripping the button and zipper of his jeans. He pops them with ease and wastes no time in getting his half hard member out. 

 

Min keeps a lookout, his lower lip between his teeth and hand going into Sungie’s hair to mess it all up already. 

 

Jisung licks at his tip, circling his tongue around the slit before sucking gently. He uses his hand for what’s not in his mouth yet, stroking him his full length. The younger hums happily as he sinks down a little further. 

 

“Babe-“ Minho groans he grabs his hair and clutches his sweater too. Jisung sucks harder now, letting his jaw just completely slack, so he can nuzzle against his pelvis. 

 

He pulls off and gets a sinister idea but knows he will not be able to do it without pulling Minho’s jeans down all the way. And he can’t do that right now so he’s just gonna have to wait till tonight. 

 

“Whatever Just popped into your head get it out.” Minho sees the look on Sungie’s face, “I didn’t think of anything.” He giggles while licking him thoroughly again. 

 

“Put your tongue to good use and stop talking.” Sungie whines at his words, feeling his slacks growing tighter. Minho was right, he always gets turned on when he gives him head. 

 

He hears the sound of building doors opening and quickly speeds up. Instead of deep throating he mainly strokes him now just giving a lot of attention to his tip. 

 

“Sungie…” Minho bucks up thighs shaking a little, “Hmm want you to come Lino.” Jisung whines his other hand down palming at himself desperately. Minho bites his lip, Sungie circles his tongue again and that makes him come undone. The younger latches on, sucking hard getting him through his high. 

 

He pulls off with a giggle, Minho wipes his chin, “you can’t go to class like this babe, it looks like I just fucked You silly.” 

 

“Maybe if you actually do it will cancel it out.” Jisung sticks his tongue out trying to get the cum that didn’t land in his mouth off his face. 

 

“Not how that works, come here.” Jisung crawls up, Minho finds a napkin and wipes his face. 

 

“Oops.” He wipes his white shirt too. 

 

“Min!” The younger whines seeming to come to his senses slightly. 

 

“Nobody told you to be messy baby, I know if you really want it you can get it all in your mouth.” Minho does his best to get the spot off his shirt. Sungie hums and is currently rocking his hips slowly into his boyfriend’s thigh. 

 

“Hey What’re you think you’re doing?” 

 

“Hmm hard…” jisung mumbles into his skin, his arms curling around Minho’s neck. 

 

“Told you it was gonna happen.” 

 

“You said I was just gonna be horny.” 

 

“Horny hard they both start with H.” Minho lets him rock on his thigh, hands guiding him a little. 

 

“You have to go to class baby, and so do I.” He whispers, “I know, that’s why you should just get me off and then we’ll both go to class.” 

 

“Oh you, get off quickly? How would you like me to do that without making a mess?” 

 

“Give me head too.” Sungie smirks, he rocks forward again and lets out a small whimper, trying everyone in his arsenal right is now to get what he wants. 

 

Minho pulls back, eyes narrowed, Sungie gives him his gummy smile, “Please hyung…” He whispers. 

 

The expression on Minho’s face changes completely. Sungie realizes he pushed too far, “Please, I’ll be good for the rest of the week, I promise. You can do whatever you want to me tonight, just don’t make me go out while I’m hard.” He whines inching closer to his boyfriend. He can feel the punishment coming. 

 

“You really like to bargain now huh? That’s what got you into this situation right now anyway.” Minho starts undoing the buttons on Sungie’s slacks, he starts to feel relieved. 

 

“I promise I’ll be a good boy, I just really need you right now hyung.” He moans as Min flicks his thumb over his slit, he practically melts against him. 

 

“Oh I know you’ll be a good boy, you still need to learn to behave again though it seems.” Minho stops his slow strokes and Jisung panics, he smashes their lips together, “please, please.” He whimpers desperately. 

 

Min spreads his cheeks apart and goes for the plug, “noooo, don’t take it Lino, I’ll be good, I won’t even ask to get off anymore right now.” Jisung begs he hates feeling empty, and Minho knows this. His biggest punishment is always having no plug. 

 

“You’re so cute when you beg.” Minho smirks, Jisung whines more, “please don’t take it…” 

 

“Should have thought of that before you were bad yesterday and right now.” Min pulls the gemstone plug out and quickly wipes his entrance clean with the same napkin he used for his shirt. 

 

Jisung is sulking now, his lips pouting evidently. 

 

“Give me a kiss and go study now baby doll.” Minho tucks his shirt back in and adjusts his pants. Jisung reaches for his backpack from the backseat still pouting. 

 

“Hey,” Min grabs his chin, pushing their lips together, “Maybe you can earn it back by the end of the day.” 

 

“How?” Jisung furrows his brows. 

 

“Wanna come to work with me tonight and help?” Jisung’s eyes get bright and he perks up in his lap. 

 

“Can I beat the shit out of the kid that sent you a dick pic?” Sungie wraps his arms around his neck tightly. 

 

“Well someone just forgot all about what was wrong before huh?” Minho teases seeing Sungie just snapped entirely from his submissive headspace. 

 

“Can I? Babe...I just wanna talk to him.” 

 

“No you’re gonna stay away from him got it? You’re gonna help me to teach cause a lot of people can’t pick up the steps, that’s it.” Minho looks at him sternly, Jisung groans loud. 

 

“Fine, I gotta go to class now.” Sungie opens the door and shifts his pants sending another glare at his boyfriend. 

 

“Love you.” Minho sing songs in his direction, “I’m sure you do...I love you too.” Jisung ducks back into the car and kisses his cheek. 

 

“Am I picking you up or are you taking the train home?” 

 

“I have to swing by ma’s after class so I’m just gonna take the train and meet you at home.” 

 

“Okay, be safe.” Jisung waves and then heads off in the direction of one of the study buildings. 

 

Minho heads off his his campus too but not before he shoves the plug into the glove compartment. 

 

*

 

“Hey Sungie.” Changbin says not looking up as the younger sits down. 

 

“Hey,” Jisung sets his head on the table for the second, it setting in that he just sucked dick and probably looks like. 

 

“You okay?” Bin tips his head up to look at him. 

 

“Yeah, Why?” He runs his hands through his hair while yawning eyes looking around the room for the first time. He sees the kid Hyunjin he ran into earlier is sitting a few tables away. Staring at him with the same expression as before. 

 

“You look tired as hell.” 

 

“I am, I don’t know how you aren’t. I haven’t gotten up before nine in months.” Jisung grabs his laptop and starts looking at what homework he should probably get done while he has time. 

 

“I’m waiting for it to hit me. I was up all night finishing lyrics, have you finished yours yet?” 

 

“The first two songs are done completely just one more has to be remastered. I don’t like the way it sounds.” 

 

“Let me hear it, I’m sure it’s great you’re just a crackhead.” Jisung hands his headphones over, Binnie waits for the music to play. He soon gets lost in it, tapping along to the beat of the song. 

 

Jisung works in a paper while he listens to not one but all of the songs. His eyes flickering over to Hyunjin still because the guy is still staring. 

 

“Okay so, all of those were amazing why are you remastering that one? There’s nothing wrong with it. Also the other voice is Minho I’m assuming?” 

 

“Because it could be better, and yeah the other voice is Min. I don’t know why he doesn’t transfer here he’d like it so much more.” Sungie shakes his head, Minho insists on staying in his major for veterinary medicine, even though he’s an amazing dancer singer and rapper. 

 

“Don’t change the songs, if you mess with them more there’s going to be too much involved.” Jisung groans, “fine…” He takes his head phones back but before he goes back to his work he hits Bin. 

 

“Do you know that guy?” He asks in a whisper. 

 

“Who?” He looks up, and around for who jisung is talking about. 

 

“Hyunjin, I ran into him this morning and he keeps staring.” Sungie mumbles. Changbin swivels in his chair staring back at him, “I mean, he’s cute, I’d dick him down-“ 

 

“Changbin!” Jisung giggles, “that’s not what I meant!” 

 

“I’m just saying, but about him though I don’t know much, he’s a dance major and is a minor in vocal but doesn’t really do much in class. Kinda timid, but I’ve seen him with his friends before and he’s a crackhead then.” 

 

“Hmm, he tried flirting with me earlier.” 

 

“You Tell Minho?” Bin smirks, “Yeah.” 

 

“How’d he feel about that since he’s mr. jealous?” 

 

“Well He didn’t say much since last night someone sent him a dick pic.” 

 

Changbin coughs, “I’m sorry what?” 

 

“You heard me, one of his students asks for his number to talk about lessons and that’s what he got instead.” 

 

“Damn, and you haven’t killed a man?” 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

“Well I’m pretty sure Hyunjin is a serial flirt so I wouldn’t worry about it. And I mean if he is flirting with you you’re pretty off the market.” 

 

“No shit.” Sungie rolls his eyes and goes back to his work, feeling eyes on him the whole time. 

 

*

Minho yawns leaning back in his chair eyes closing every now and then. 

 

“Wake up.” Felix hits the back of his chair, “I’m awake asshole.” Min smacks his leg, the younger boy giggles. 

 

“Hey, I have a question for you. Why is your boyfriend being nosy about Sungie and I?” 

 

“My boyfriend? I don’t know.” Lix looks confused. 

 

“Well he’s acting weird,” 

 

“What’s he doing?” 

 

Minho shifts in his chair, “He was asking about if Jisung and I actually moved in together or not. And he kept talking about how we’re kinky.” 

 

“Minho!” Felix hisses since they are in class still. 

 

“What?” He laughs, “we’re in class, don’t talk about sex.” 

 

“You’re so cute Lix.” 

 

Felix rolls his eyes and they wait for class to be over to finish the conversation. 

 

“To answer your question I don’t know why Bin is asking weird stuff. Does you two moving in together fully mean something?” Min hums looking away. Lix gasps. 

 

“Oh my god you’re gonna ask him aren’t you!?” 

 

“No! Felix we’re still in college, we’re still broke bitches. Nobody is getting married until we have stable real jobs and are out of school.” 

 

“Oh, damn, okay, I don’t know then. Wh-What was he saying about you guys, being k-kinky though?” 

 

“I guess he just kept making comments about how our sex life is crazy.” Min shrugs he pulls his bag up his shoulder, “oh…” Lix looks at the ground for a second a blush coating his cheeks. 

 

“D-Do you think he wants that too?” He suddenly asks in a tiny whisper. His hands fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. 

 

“Well it shouldn’t just be about what Bin wants Lix. You gotta too, and you guys should talk about that kind of stuff instead of going through me and Sungie about it.” Minho wraps an arm around his shoulder. 

 

“But, it makes me nervous, especially around Bin.” Felix nuzzles into his side a little. 

 

“Lix, Changbin loves you a whole lot, it’s okay to be nervous about talking about sex and stuff. But Binnie is your partner, you shouldn’t feel uncomfortable talking about what you guys do together. If you want more or want less you have to be able to tell him. Same goes with him for you.” Minho gives him a soft peck on his forehead. 

 

“Thanks Min,” Felix smiles up at him and hugs him tight. 

 

“Welcome, if you ever need to talk you know I’m here for you Lix.” 

 

“I know,” Lix hugs him again and then backs off, “I gotta run to my neck class, if you’re going to work you might wanna cover your neck a little!” He yells over his shoulder while walking away. 

 

“Hmm probably not.” Min smiles heading to his car. 

 

Back at home he finds Sungie humming and dancing around the kitchen with his clothes from earlier on. There are a couple bags too by the door, Minho knows he didn’t hear him come in. 

 

So he creeps up behind his boyfriend and grabs his waist. Jisung flips around with a shriek nearly punching Min in the face. 

 

“Hey, it’s just me babe.” Minho grabs his wrists. 

 

“You scared me! Don’t sneak up on me like that you meanie! I could I have just given you a black eye!” Jisung narrows his eyes at him. 

 

“Sorry babyboy if you did it would have been my own fault.” Min pecks his lips and then let’s go to go put his bag in their bedroom. 

 

“Was Ma’s all safe and sound?” Minho asks from their room. He sees Sungie has thrown more bags in the bedroom too, a smile forms on his face. He went to get stuff to move in. 

 

“Yeah, although someone was snooping around there I think. The trash was bins were knocked over and the windows were pushed up to where the safe locks.” Sungie doesn’t seem sound that alarmed. 

 

“What?” Minho comes back in, he himself being alarmed. 

 

“I’m not that worried about it.” 

 

“Sung it sounds like someone tried to break in, Why are you so calm?” Minho asks. 

 

“They didn’t so I’m not worried.” Jisung takes his lunch off the stove, getting two bowls for both of them. Min looks at his boyfriend with a slight concern. 

 

“Babe they could go back though, you might want to you know call Ma, tell her what’s going on.” Minho gives him a look. Jisung sighs, “It was probably just Dohun there literally is nothing I can do about that.” 

 

“I don’t understand why you won’t get a restraining order on that creep. If he tried to break into your house that’s not okay.” 

 

Jisung turns aways, groaning, “I know it’s not but I have no proof it’s him, and I have no proof that he’s still bothering me now. We live in the same town obviously we’re gonna see each other. Nothing has happened in almost four years with him.” 

 

“You know that’s not true, every time he sees you in public he makes it a point to talk to you. He’s harassed you online since we got together.” Sungie looks clearly distressed his hands going up into his hair. 

 

“I really don’t wanna talk about this right now, I don’t wanna think about him. I barely live at that house, I don’t live at that house now. I’m not afraid of him anymore, what he does doesn’t affect me now.” Jisung turns around to face his boyfriend his eyes a little watery. 

 

“Come here,” Min opens his arms and Sungie wraps around him, nuzzling into his neck. 

 

“I know you’re not afraid of him, but I want you to be safe. And yes you might live here now and you’re not at Ma’s house anymore but you still go there babe, you still check up on it. And I don’t want you to go one day and he be there and try and get you alone. I know you can defend yourself too, but if there’s a way to prevent you having to we should use it.” He runs his fingers through his hair, holding him tight. 

 

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Sungie leans up and pecks his lips. 

 

“Thank you.” Minho lets him go back to serving them lunch. Even though it’s a lot later after lunch. 

 

“So I asked Lix if he knew why Binnie was asking 

Weird questions. And it turned into Felix asking if I thought Changbin wanted to be, more adventurous.” 

 

Jisung laughs while stuffing his face full of noodles, “and you said?” He asks while handing Min a set of chopsticks. 

 

“I said they should talk about it. If they’re both asking us then it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what they’re getting at. And I told him that even if Bin wants kinkier shit he has to be okay with it too. That it’s not just about Changbin.” He starts eating too. 

 

“Well I mean that’s true. Chan was right,” 

 

“Right about what?” 

 

“Well when Bin was like ‘well why aren’t you two moved in together yet?’ I asked why him and Lix weren’t when they’ve been together pretty much as long as we have. He pretty much was like Felix is too young still and he wouldn’t want to.” 

 

“And then Chan was like see that that difference between us and them. We’re open with each other and they’re not. Bin got a little butt hurt about that, but I mean it’s true so…” 

 

Jisung hops up on the counter while eating, taking the bowl in his hands and bringing it closer to his face. Minho hums, “Well Yeah,”

 

They finish eating and wash up, starting to move all of Sungie’s stuff actually out of the bags and into spaces for him. 

 

“We’re gonna need another dresser.” Minho says while sitting back looking at all the stuff they still have to fit. 

 

“Yeah probably.” 

 

Minho starts unpacking another bag, his eyes getting big at the item he takes out. “What is this?” He asks taking a leather belt or some sort. It hooks up over the shoulders on both sides. 

 

Jisung doesn’t look phased, “it was part of an outfit from my junior year final showcase.” 

 

“This? Was part of your high school!?” 

 

“I had a black sweater under it it was not that scandalous.” 

 

“Do you have pictures or videos I wanna see!” Sungie laughs, “probably somewhere, i wasn’t even eighteen yet so my outfits couldn’t be that wild.” 

 

“Let me seeee.” Minho whines, Sungie sighs and grabs his phone going through his videos of past performances of his. He finds the videos pretty quickly and gives them over to Minho. Who falls back into their bed happily. 

 

“You’re so cute as a blonde.” Min comments while watching, “my hair was literally fried then.” 

 

“I know you’re like seventeen here but like I’d still dick you down.” Jisung laughs, “well when I was seventeen you’d have been only nineteen so that’s fine.” 

 

“You’re so tiny, you’re still tiny but you look as big as my left thigh here babe.” 

 

Min sees Jisung flinch, “I probably was, I had just started to gain weight back at that point. I doubt that belt thing would even fit anymore.” 

 

“You know I didn’t-“ 

 

“I know babe, when I look back at videos like that I see now how sick I looked. If you went back further I’m even smaller.” 

 

Sungie stuffs more clothes into the dresser, “what time do you have work?” 

 

“Four,” 

 

“It’s 3:30 baby.” Minho nearly throws Jisung’s phone, “shit, get your shoes and waters we’re gonna be late.” 

 

Jisung laughs at Min’s realization, how he’s scrambling around for his wallet and phone. 

 

“What would I do without you?” The elder boy giggles pressing a kiss to Sungie’s forehead as they walk out of the apartment. Their fingers lock as they walk down the stairs, “so What routine am I helping with. Hopefully one I actually know so I don’t look like a fool.” 

 

“Oh well I’m hoping to go through two today, it’s the same class back to back tonight. We’re going through ‘Sucker’ and ‘First Day of My Life’.” 

 

Jisung groans loud, “you know I’m shit at contemporary dance.” 

 

“Hmm, you’ll be fine,” 

 

Sungie hits his arm, “this is just you making me practice.” Minho looks smug as he starts the car, not saying anything in response.  

 

“You trick me that’s so mean.” He whines loud. 

 

“Well now you’re stuck in the car with me.” 

 

They get to the studio just in time, Min having just enough time to throw their stuff in his office. Sungie has come to help him bunches of time at work, he knows almost the whole staff. It’s not just a dance studio either there are vocal lessons as well. 

 

“Jisung-ah!” Jisung turns around before walking into Min’s classroom. 

 

“Woojin hyung! I haven’t seen you in so long.” The two hug tightly, “What’re you doing here?” 

 

“Minho wanted some help with his classes today so I figured I could lend a hand. How’ve you been?” 

 

“I’m good, almost done with school I get to graduate this semester.” 

 

“That’s amazing! I never see you on campus anymore so I figured you were on your way out.” Sungie laughs a little, “Yeah, I’m most just finishing my internship now. All my other credits are pretty much done. What about you? I’ve heard you’re already in in senior projects and you’re only a freshmen, that’s impressive.” 

 

The younger blushes faintly, “Well Chan hyung asked me to be in his final project with him so that’s how I got involved in other senior stuff.” He sees Woojin visibly tense at the mention of Chan. 

 

“How’s he doing?” He asks trying to sound casual but Sungie can see the pain in his eyes. It’s been two months since Chan and Woojin broke up and Chan has moved on fairly quickly now dating Jeongin. A freshmen like Sungie, in the vocal program. 

 

“He’s doing good as far as I know, how are you in that sense?” 

 

“Me? Oh I’m good, yeah, I started talking to this guy Seungmin and he’s really great, so yeah...you know I just worry about Chan, probably always will.” 

 

“I get it, it gets easier I promise.” Sungie squeezes his hand and then hugs him again, “I have to go help Min. Text me later though we should all get together soon, I miss hanging out with you hyung. And I wanna meet the new guy.” He giggles and walks away. 

 

“Will do.” 

 

Jisung opens the door to Minho’s classroom, the music already playing. Everyone is stretching, Sungie walks over to his boyfriend, “where’d you go?” 

 

“I was talking to Woojin hyung, he misses Chan a lot, you can see it, he looks so sad.” Jisung starts stretching too. 

 

“Yeah you can, everytime I see him you can tell he’s sad.” Minho reaches up to the ceiling, his back creaking. “Make sure you actually stretch your legs right I don’t wanna hear how your hamstrings are broke later.” 

 

“Hmm you could do it for me.” Jisung smirks his eyebrows wiggling. 

 

Minho pushes his boyfriend over while he’s standing on one leg. Sungie giggling as he tips over. 

 

Min stands up fully and turns the music down, “hey guys so most of you know Jisung but he’s gonna help me out today since a lot of you are having trouble picking up steps. So maybe he’ll be able to teach you in a different way.” 

 

“Hi Sungie!” A few of Min’s long time students wave to the other, he smiles his gummy smile and waves back. 

 

“Alright so let’s get started.” Minho begins the class and Jisung stands in the back watching everyone, looking to see who needs help. 

 

He sees one boy and goes up to him, “you’re thinking too much, just let the music take you.” Jisung says while walking in front of him. He gasps to find out who it is. Hyunjin. 

 

“When you said you had classes downtown I didn’t think you meant this downtown.” Jisung laughs, a smile on his face. 

 

“Yeah…” Hyunjin looks down shyly, “see you’re coming over to help me too, told me I’m not that good.” 

 

“You’re a good dancer, you’re just thinking too much about when you’re doing. Just let the music was it’s supposed to, be more fluid.” Sungie takes his arms and moves them without resistances. 

 

Hyunjin blushes and looks up seeing Minho watching them, “see you’re getting it already, just be easy.” Jisung even twirls him with a laugh. 

 

Hyunjin looks down his face bright red, “don’t be so embarrassed, you’re fine. Everyone messes up sometimes.” Sungie teases him and lets his hands fall back to his side. 

 

He sees that Hyunjin is looking at him now, his eyes going up and down his thin frame. A blush coats his cheeks now. 

 

“You’re really cute.” Hyunjin suddenly says, Jisung blushes deeper, “thanks…” 

 

“Thank you for helping me.” Hyunjin then takes Jisung’s hand and spins him, this guy has no idea that Min is Sungie’s boyfriend he must be a new student. 

 

“Welcome, I’m gonna see if anytime else needs help now okay?” Jisung pulls his hand out of his grip and looks to the ground and then at Minho. The two sharing a glance. 

 

Jisung sees Minho tell him to come over and he timidly walks over, “flirting with my students huh?” 

 

“No, I was helping,” Sungie scrunches his nose, “do you know him?” 

 

“I go to school with him, he’s the guy that I almost  killed this morning by accident.” Min nods, he slings an arm around his shoulders pulling him closer. 

 

“Well at least he has good taste.” 

 

They continue on with the class, Sungie talking to other students, Minho walks over to Hyunjin, going to help him too. 

 

“You never texted about your schedule.” He says and sees the younger boy still. 

 

Minho slide behind him, his arm going around his waist to help him straighten up. 

 

“It’s funny I got a really weird message last night about lessons though.” Min whispers seeing Sungie is on the other side of the room, talking to a group of his older students that know them. 

 

“I, didn’t get around to message you, homework and what not.” Hyunjin stammers his heartbeat picking up rapidly. 

 

“Yeah? Must have been someone else then. What a shame, the message was pretty tempting.” Minho grips him a little tighter. 

 

“How do you know Jisung? He’s cute isn’t he?” 

 

“W-we go to school together, and I think it’s pretty obvious he’s cute.” 

 

Sungie turns around he sees Minho torturing Hyunjin, the younger boy practically trembling in his arm. He shakes his head knowing what he’s doing of course. Mr. Jealous and all. 

 

“He is isn’t he, you think you have a chance with him?” Jin’s breath hitches, “probably not, he’s probably taken. Anyone that hot should be.” 

 

Minho tilts his chin so they’re looking at each other, “now he’s hot? Hmm, he is, you have no idea. Did you add me on Snapchat last night Hyunjinnie?” 

 

“Uh, no, I don’t know what it is…” 

 

“Are you lying to me?” Minho slides his fingers into his belt loop and turns him so they’re facing each other now. 

 

Hyunjin looks to the ground face on fire completely, Jisung now is leaning against the wall being the only one left in the classroom other than the two in the middle. 

 

“It’s not nice to lie Hyunjinnie,” Minho whispers, “I, I d-“

 

“Minho!” Jisung yells, they both snap their heads up. 

 

“Leave him alone,” The younger gives him a look, Minho pulls away from Hyunjin, “wanna hear something funny Sungie?” He asks with a smirk. 

 

“Probably not,” Jisung groans, “Hyunjinnie thinks you’re hot, and you wanna know the funnier thing?” Min takes Sungie’s hands and pulls him close getting by his ear. 

 

“He sent me the dick pic.” He whispers, it sends shivers down his spine. Jisung pulls away eyes wide, “that’s why you were looking all doe eyed this morning when I ran into you!” 

 

“No! I didn’t know Minho had a boyfriend! I didn’t know until I saw your story last night and then I felt like shit. And in my defense I really didn’t think that dick pic was that out of the blue since you literally flirt with me all the time.” Hyunjin half groans half whines. 

 

“And I didn’t know that Jisung was your boyfriend just based off of blurry Snapchat’s from last night. I was nervous around you this morning because you’re like  _ the  _ freshmen at school and you’re really fucking hot but not a dickhead like everyone says.” He continues, crossing his arms over his chest now. 

 

“So why flirt with me here?” Jisung raises his brows. 

 

“Excuse me for not thinking he’d bring his boyfriend to the place where he flirts with everyone. I thought you guys were just friends.” 

 

Minho scoffs, “you act like I try and pick up every guy that walks in the door.” 

 

“You practically do.” 

 

“I do not!” 

 

“You totally do babe.” Jisung says absently, Minho flips around to face Sungie, “betrayal.” He says looking at his boyfriend. 

 

“It’s true.” He shrugs at him, “wait hold on, everything thinks I’m a dick at school?” 

 

“Yeah, I mean you managed to get into four senior projects and you talk yourself out of everything, and your cocky as hell.” Hyunjin looks at Jisung now, “I don’t have anything to say about that cause it’s true.” 

 

“Everyone just thinks your slept your way into the projects since you’re always covered in hickies.” 

 

Now Jisung practically shrieks, “What the fuck?! I have not slept my way into anything!” He pouts now, “I’m so mad.” He mumbles. 

 

“Okay moral of the story don’t flirt with Jisung anymore, okay?” Minho looks at Hyunjin sternly. 

 

“Oh but you’re okay still?” 

 

“No, neither of us.” Jisung speaks up. 

 

“I figured as much. Now can I go? I’m mortified enough.” Hyunjin blushes again staring at the ground. 

 

“Yeah you can, but come here.” Minho and Jisung share a quick look, Sungie stands on his tippy toes and gives the shy boy a kiss on the lips, it makes him gasp. 

 

“You’re pretty cute too Hyunjin.” He giggles, Minho then grabs him and does the same thing, only it’s a little more intense. His teeth biting down on the youngers plump lower lip. 

 

“Sorry for giving you mixed signals,” Min smirks, Hyunjin is standing in shock and awe. 

 

“What the fuck…” He whispers face burning up. “That was a mixed signal.” 

 

“No that was giving you a little bit of what you wanted. But it’s all you’re getting.” Minho winks and takes Jisung’s hand walking. 

 

“Bye Hyunjin!” Sungie calls over his shoulder. 

 

*

Later that night while laying in bed Jisung’s head on Min’s shoulder his fingers tracing random patterns on his bare stomach. His skin still a little damp from the shower they just had. 

 

“We should have a threesome with him.” Jisung says lazily. Minho hums, “glad you were thinking the same thing as me.” He giggles pressing a kiss to Jisung’s forehead. 

 

“He’s hot.” 

 

“You’re not mad about the dick pic anymore?” Minho twirls pieces of the youngers hair, making little bits curly. 

 

Jisung rolls on his stomach to be half on Minho’s chest and so their legs are now between the others. 

 

“Well, I was at first, obviously, but you’re a shit head and flirt with everyone you see so I get where he’s coming from. Cause he was me almost three years ago, I just happened to be cute enough for you to keep around.” Jisung sets his chin on his hand. 

 

“Okay first of all fuck You I do not flirt with everyone. People just don’t know how to read my voice or don’t know I take nothing seriously. Second he was not you because I knew the moment I met you I was going to love you and you weren’t just gonna be a quick fuck.” Minho knocks his hand out from under his chin. 

 

“But anyway yes I agree he’s hot, do you think he’ll like catch feelings though? I don’t wanna actually fuck with his head that’s mean.” 

 

Jisung hums thinking, “we’ll have to ask, probably not though since he flirted with both of us in a span of two days, and he sent you a dick pic so he must have been just looking for sex.” 

 

“Good point,” 

 

“We wouldn’t have it here right?” 

 

“Fuck no I hate cleaning that much.” Sungie giggles, “I figured, but what are ground rules? Cause I know you’re gonna have them.” It’s not the first time they’ve had a threesome one drunken night they did with Chan when he first broke up with Woojin. 

 

“And you’re not?” 

 

“I didn’t say that.” 

 

“He can’t fuck you.” Sungie groans rolling off him, “no fair, you’re gonna fuck him.” 

 

“How do you know what I’m gonna do?” 

 

“Because I know you and I’m not blind. When you were talking to him early you looked like you were gonna bend him over right then and there.” Minho rolls his eyes, “he can finger You or eat you out but no fucking.” 

 

“Lame, you let Chan fuck me.” 

 

“I was drunk, doesn’t count. Besides he looks as submissive as you so it wouldn’t even be good.” 

 

Jisung narrows his eyes, “excuse me? If I remember correctly I fucked you and you could barely talk after so being submissive doesn’t mean shit.” 

 

“Why don’t you fuck him then?” 

 

“Been there, done that, I like my ass filled.” 

 

“I hate you.” Minho laughs at How blunt his boyfriend is. 

 

“Okay let me hear your ground rules then since you don’t like mine.” Min rolls to his side so he’s leaning on his elbow now. 

 

“No hickies on you or him, and if he gives you head I have to too.” 

 

Minho groans at that thought, practically reaching his hand down into his sweatpants just thinking about it. 

 

“Damn I really hope he says yes, cause that sounds hot as fuck.” 

 

“Hey no jerking off this is a serious conversation.” Jisung hits his wrist. 

 

“We’re talking about a threesome…” 

 

“Exactly!” Jisung knocks him to his back and sits in his lap. “Now why can’t he fuck me? My rules are easy, why do you have to take out the best part for me?” 

 

Minho sets his hands on his hips, “maybe he’ll wanna fuck me you’re not gonna make that rule?” 

 

“You just said it yourself, he’s as submissive as me he’s not gonna want to fuck you he’ll be begging for it.” Jisung leans back eyes still narrowed. 

 

“Why do you want him to fuck you so badly?” 

 

Sungie reaches up into his hair and pulls his falling back with a groan, “because he has a big dick, why else?” 

 

“Okay and you’ll get to choke on it that’s just as good for you.” Jisung sits back up, “what are you other terms? Before I stroke out.” 

 

“No hickies on you and he can’t fuck your face.” 

 

“Listen here pal, it’s one or the other, you can’t take away both of the things I get off to.” Jisung leans forward his nose scrunched up. 

 

“Those are my terms,” 

 

“Then I might as well just not be there then! He can’t fuck my face which is literally what always happens when I given anyone head since, no gag reflex. And he can’t fuck me, so am I just gonna watch you two?” Jisung throws his hands up in frustration. 

 

“Are you genuinely mad right now or?” Min raises his brows. 

 

“You’re being a hypocrite. Literally the only things I don’t want are him marking you and him being the only one to give you head. And you’re taking the three out of the threesome for me.” 

 

Minho sits up and grabs his face locking their lips making Jisung melt against him, “he’s not allowed to fuck your face because this bratty mouth is mine to wreck not his. And your ass is mine to fill only not his.” He growls, Jisung pulls away eyes still annoyed. 

 

“Yeah and your dick is mine, and should only be shoved in my throat or buried in my ass. But I’m  _ letting  _ you put it in someone else so two way street babe. Ground rules are one thing but not letting me be part of it isn’t fair.” He snaps back. 

 

“Are you forgetting I’m gonna be there? You’re acting like you’re not even gonna get fucked.” Jisung rolls his eyes at his words. 

 

“Fine whatever, you can’t fuck him then, and he can’t go down on you.” Jisung shrugs while getting out of his lap, Minho huffs loud, “you’re just saying that because I won’t let him fuck you.” 

 

“Yeah and your reasoning for it are the same as mine. But I’m not selfish.” 

 

“I’m not being selfish, sorry if I don’t want someone else touching you like that.” Minho sits back up the two glaring at each other now. 

 

“That literally contradicts the whole concept of a threesome babe. If your goal is to just have sex with Hyunjin then that’s not okay, it’s not okay that you can essentially do whatever you want but I can’t do shit.” 

 

“You shouldn’t-“ 

 

“If You say I shouldn’t want him to fuck me because I have you I literally will leave and sleep on the couch. Because that’s fucked up, if you say that then I should be able to say you shouldn’t fuck want to fuck him because you have me.” 

 

Minho shuts up, pouting now because of course Jisung is right. 

 

“Fine, he can fuck your face, but he can’t fuck You.” Jisung practically squeals, laying back in bed happily. 

 

“You’re annoying.” Minho rolls his eyes as Jisung cuddles back up to him. 

 

“You’re just annoyed because you know I’m right so fuck you.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. 

 

“Besides we still have to ask him so we could have just gotten into this whole fight for no reason.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a long one! Hope everyone enjoyed it! I know it was kind of all over the place but I just love domestic Minsung so much. I can do a part three if people want it hopefully you will because it will not disappoint lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
